linoleum_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Vibbon Ambertail
History Personality From the Tostinoets Swamp, Vibbon was born and raised, her father was a researcher, who study and minerals and wildlife of the area, and her mother was a doctor that mostly treated crunchodile bites for both humans and animals. Vibbon was an ordinary child, who liked to play with the family pet a crunchodile, Draycn, that was abandoned by its parents for being weak, and a young tarandos, Sterrance, who wandered into the cave and was attacked by crunchodiles but was saved by Vibbon’s mother. She also loved to read stories about heroes, her favorite was a story about a prince who took up sword, shield and a plethora of other items to save a princess from an evil wizard, one of her favorite parts was how the hero befriended a noble beast called a dinosaur, much like a tarandos but antlerless and larger, she wished to have one of her own but her mother told her that they were make believe or at least to her knowledge. At the time Vibbon’s father was researching and experimenting with dragon scales found in the mines, he was trying to alter the genetic code to make the effects more long lasting, but the results he got were very different and dangerous. He tried to keep it a secret and keep it within his research group, but the news was leaked out and picked up by the Ancient Magi Council. They couldn’t leave this research alone as it was very dangerous, so they went to the Tostinoets Swamp to dispose of the research and anyone who knew about it. They first went to dispose of the lab, as they entered though they tripped an alarm that alerted Vibbon’s father. He tried to get his family out but the AMC were already there. Vibbon was hidden will her mother and father tried to hold them off, but the trained soldiers were more than capable of eliminating their targets, but they knew they were looking for one more. As they opened her hiding place she screamed, which altered her pets, immediately Dracyn burst through the floorboards and swallowed one of the soldiers whole. Sterrance charged through the door and skewered another soldier through the chest. In the confusion Vibbon was able to grab hold of a toy her father made for her, a grappling hook like the one from her story, and shot it, with the pointed claw going through the final soldiers throat. At this point the town had been alerted so the AMC’s mission had to be aborted. The townsfolk put out the fire in the lab but little was left, and Vibbon was taken in by the towns blacksmith. About 20 years passed, Vibbon’s stepfather crafted her, her own armour and bow out of scales mined from the mountain and forged her a greatsword out of an anchor that fell into town. With these Items and her two loyal friends, Vibbon became the guardian of Tosinoets, and defended her town from any who wished to harm it. She was constantly praised for her strength, but her inability to cast magic without an items help was a joking matter for many of the locals. Her name began to circle the realm and caught the attention of a certain group looking for a new member. She was sent an invitation delivered by a Eaglebear from signed by Lysandre, Asking her to join his group of hunters. So she took her leave of Tostinoets and set off to a brave new adventure. Relationships Character Inventory